Nitros Oxide
Nitros Oxide is a supporting antagonist in the Crash Bandicoot video game series. He is an alien from the planet Gasmoxia who challenges the inhabitants of other planets to racing tournaments to decide the fate of their worlds, resulting in him coming into conflict with Crash Bandicoot and his friends and enemies. He appears as the main antagonist of the 1999 racing game Crash Team Racing and its 2019 remake, Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled, and later appears in Crash Bash, Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Twinsanity. He was voiced by the late David Anthony Pizzuto, Quinton Flynn and Corey Burton in English, Junpei Takiguchi, Chafūrin, and Yuka Iguchi in Japanese, and Fred Meijer in Dutch. History ''Crash Team Racing'' In order for the player to race Nitros Oxide, they must first gather four keys to unlock the entrance to his spaceship. If Oxide lost the race, he'll challenge the player to obtain all the relics before racing him again. In a race, Oxide does not play fairly - he starts racing before the green light goes off and also barrages the player with beakers, TNT crates, Nitro crates, and bombs. When he loses, he does admit defeat, and says he is embrassed, but tell the inhabidants of earth that before you can say your the fastest, you need to collect all of his time relics, and race him again. When the player obtains all of the relics, and beats him in a race again, he admits defeat, and says he has to go back to Gasmoxia a "complete loser". He says that he never wants to come back again. ''Crash Bash'' Oxide returns as the final boss in the party video game, where he is facing off against the player in a Ballistix-like challenge. ''Crash Nitro Kart'' Nitros Oxide also makes an appearance as a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart as part of Emperor Velo's squad of racers. He is only playable outside storymode, including his henchmen Zam and Zem. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Oxide makes a cameo appearance in Twinsanity, where he is shown to have arrived at Crash's "birthday party" hosted by Cortex. He is never seen after that. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Nitros Oxide returns as the main antagonist in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled, reprising the role he had in the original CTR. This time, Oxide can be unlocked as a playable racer, and his hovercraft can be driven by other characters. His dialogue in the games intro cutscene has been changed so he says that the Earth's population would become his minions rather than slaves, presumably due to censorship reasons. Oxide is a Acceleration class driver. Gallery Nitro_Kart_Nitrous_Oxide.png|Oxide's model in Crash Nitro Kart NitrosOxideTwinsanityRender.png Nitros_oxide_crash_twinsanity.png|Oxide in Crash Twinsanity The_Wrath_of_Cortex_Nitros_Oxide.png|Oxide's cameo in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crash_Team_Racing_Nitros_Oxide_Podium.png|Oxide's podium model in Crash Team Racing Crash_Bash_Nitros_Oxide.png|Oxide as the final boss in Crash Bash OxideTwinsanity.png CTR_Nitros_Oxide.png|Oxide's main model during the cutscenes of Crash Team Racing CTR_Nitros_Oxide_In-Kart_(Front).png|Oxide in his hovercraft Ctroxidehover.jpg Oxide6.png Nitros Oxide.png NFOxideLaugh.png|Nitros Oxide as he appears in Nitro-Fueled. Nitro-FueledOxide.png NFOxide.png CNKOxideGBA.png NFOxideRace.png NFOxideOA.png Trivia *His name "Nitros Oxide" is a pun on his reputation as a racer. *In Crash Nitro Kart his name is misspelled "Nitrous Oxide". *In Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Twinsanity Oxide's head is way smaller than his previous appearances. *According to Oxide, he is the reason why there's no life on Mars. He raced against the inhabitants of Mars before he raced Earth and Mars lost, leaving it as a desolate, barren planet (this is said in scrapped dialogue). *If Oxide falls off the track in Crash Team Racing, he is helped by Uka Uka, who should ironically be against him. *In Crash Team Racing, Nitros Oxide has maxed out stats, but in Crash Nitro Kart, he doesn't, probably because he's using a kart, not a hovercraft (and because he is not as important a character to the story). This is supported by one of Oxide's own quotes in CNK where he states that his kart is "Not bad for primitive technology." *Oxide was originally another evil scientist with a more standard human appearance. During development, the story was that he was trying to make the world faster and faster until the end of time, because of his obsession with speed. While further details about the original story are scarce, an old comic suggests Oxide would use a machine called the X Device. *In the cancelled game Cortex Chaos, Oxide was going to appear as Dr. N. Oxide along with N. Trance, N. Gin, N. Brio and many other new evil scientists in the league of mad scientists that was supposed to kick out Cortex from the group and have his rival N. Tropy as their new leader. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Blackmailers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Rogues Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Gamblers Category:Monsters Category:Oppressors Category:Polluters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Cataclysm Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Insecure Category:Honorable Category:Genocidal Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off